getacebracepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Braces 2.0
Braces 2.0 are the high-tech braces that Professor Pringle created. The braces' owner is Ace McDougal. They were on Ace's top teeth only. Depiction in the series Appearance Ace's braces are a shiny light blue colour and look like regular braces. Functions The braces have fifty functions. Here is a list of them: *Function 1 - Classified *Function 2 - Classified *Function 3 - Electrostatic Rebounder. First introduced in Ace Gets Braced. The Rebounder is like a giant spring on a pad that Ace uses when he's falling. *Function 4 - Spider Suction-cups. First introduced in Save the Crystal Cat. Creates Blue suction pads on Ace's hands and feet to allow him to crawl on walls and ceilings. *Function 5 - *Function 6 - Retinal Scanner. First introduced in Chicken Benefit. The Retinal Scanner scans eyes to match up DNA, used most when searching for Ned. *Function 7 - Holo-clone. First introduced in Collosal Fossil. This creates a holographic clone of Ace. *Function 8 - *Function 9 - *Function 10 - *Function 11 - Safety Net. *Function 12 - Giant Electrostatic Scissors. First introduced in Lunchbox Gets Braced. *Function 13 - Shrinkerator Ray. First introduced in Monkey Madness. This is a temporary shrink-ray. *Function 14 - Super-sucker. First introduced in Grandpa Brouhaha. It sucks anything into Ace's mouth. *Function 15 - Enlargerator Ray. First introduced in Monkey Madness. This is a growth-ray. *Function 16 - Electrostatic Nose Hair Clippers. *Function 17 - Helium Gas. First intoduced in Ace the Hero. *Function 18 - Body Language Scanner. First introduced in Chicken Magic. It compares the movements of people with how they usually move. It was first used to determine if "David Nickelfield" was really himself or not. *Function 19 - X-ray Vision. *Function 20 - DNA Tester. *Function 21 - Smokescreen. First introduced in Monkey Madness. *Function 22 - Electromagnet. First introduced in Collosal Fossil. This is usually a giant "electrostratic" magnet. *Function 23 - Superglue. First introduced in Lord of the Board. *Function 24 - Slime Blaster. First introduced in Ace Gets Braced. *Function 25 - Wind Machine. First introduced in Ace Gets Braced. The Wind Machine blows a heap aof air at a high speed, sometimes sending Ace backwards. *Function 26 - Electrostatic Hand. First introduced in Ace Gets Braced. *Function 27 - Creates a tent. Shown in Crystal Cat. *Function 28 - Electrostatic Pole Vault. First introduced in Monkey Madness. *Function 29 - Neural Disruptor. Slows down brain functions turning people into drooling zombies. First introduced in Halloween part 1: Dawn of the Dumb. *Function 30 - Grappling Hook. *Function 31 - Electrostatic Cable. First introduced in Monkey Madness. It's not any rope; the Cable from the braces are probably indestructable. *Function 32 - Dental Floss. First introduced in Lunchbox Gets Braced. *Function 33 - In Fast Times at Funpark High, this causes a wave that makes the Mayor's parrot leave. *Function 34 - Night Vision Goggles *Function 35 - Chameleon Ray. First introduced in Save the Crystal Cat. Camouflages Ace making him invisible except for his eyes and glasses. *Function 36 - Freeze Ray. First introduced in Are We There Yet? This is a temporary freeze ray first used on Becky. *Function 37 - Sleeping Gas Generator. First introduced in Ace Gets Braced. It generates gas that causes people to sleep. *Function 38 - Electrostatic Can Opener *Function 39 - Laser Beam. First introduced in Lord of the Board. There's also Function 39 B, Braces eject. First introduced in Ace in your Face. *Function 40 - Classified *Function 41 - Forcefield. First introduced in Monkey Madness. This function creates a protective forcefield bubble around Ace. *Function 42 - Rocket Thrusters. First introduced in Ace Gets Braced. *Function 43 - Cohesive Electrostatic Manipulation Ray. First introduced in Collosal Fossil. The Cohesive Manipulation Ray was first used to put T-Rex bones back to pieces and it allows Ace to control objects. *Function 44 - Repeller Ray. *Function 45 - Laughing Gas. *Function 46 - GPS. *Function 47 - Tractor Beam *Function 48 - High Pitched Squealer *Function 49 - Universal Translator. First introduced in Monkey Madness. It translates any language, even an animal's language, as show in Monkey Madness. *Function 50 - Nausea Gas. First introduced in Chicken Benefit. It ejects gas from the braces that causes people to throw up and feel nauseus.